Come Back to Us
by AvaRosen
Summary: Fiyero thought he and Elphaba would finally get their "happily ever after," but when she left him after their night in the forest, his dreams were shattered. Almost a year later, Fiyero receives a surprise at his doorstep that will change his life forever. A part of Elphaba is always with Fiyero as he grows, but he wishes she was with him.


Fiyero paced back and forth the large, drafty foyer of Kiamo Ko. He was waiting for his friends Leo and Aaron to come to the castle so they could all have drinks. As he paced, he thought back to nine months ago, where for the first time he could remember, he felt happy.

Nine months ago…

Elphaba and Fiyero had just escaped the wrath of the Wizard and were now deep in the forest. Fiyero was finally reunited with the love of his life, for he had not seen Elphaba in five years. She was different, more mature and confident, and she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her long black hair tumbled down to her waist, curling slightly at the end. Her emerald skin practically glowed in the moonlight.

That night, Fiyero and Elphaba professed their life to each other. He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, which were darkened with love and lust. "As long as you're mine," he said in a husky voice, "I will protect you, I will love you, I will cherish you. You are mine, sweet Fae, and I am yours."

Elphaba felt color rise to her cheeks and she blushed. She stared into Fiyero's deep blue eyes, smiling. "Yero," she breathed softly, "as long as you're mine…" She stopped speaking for a second, a moved her hands to cup Fiyero's face. She began tracing the beautiful sapphire diamonds that trailed all the way from Fiyero's face to his, well Elphaba didn't want to think about that, and she giggled, blushing slightly.

Fiyero took Elphaba's hands in his, sparks flew and electricity flowed through their blood. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. After five years apart, their need and want for each other had only grown. Fiyero's face grew nearer to Elphaba's, and soon his lips were on hers. Elphaba gasped, but pressed herself into Fiyero, deepening their kiss and that night Fiyero and Elphaba professed their love to each other in the best way they new how.

After they had made love, Elphaba fell asleep; she lay on top of her long, black cloak, her hair splayed out as she slept blissfully. Fiyero watched as her chest rose and fell in even rythms. He tried matching his breath to hers in attempt to fall asleep, but his mind was racing with adrenaline. Fiyero brought is fingers to her face and traced the faint frown lines that were developing thanks to her being on the run for the past five years. He wanted the memory of her to be imprinted on his hand, in his heart.

Fiyero finally fell asleep, wrapping his arms around Elphaba as sleep took him over. "Oh, my sweet Fae," he sighed contentedly, the heat from their bodies giving him warmth.

When Fiyero awoke the sun had risen. They sky was as blue as his eyes and birds were singing in the background. He looked over to his side and saw that Elphaba was not there. He didn't think much of it. Elphaba was an early riser and she probably wandered off to find food or water. He ran his hands and ran his fingers through his unruly blonde hair, smiling as memories from last night flooded his brain. _Fae,_ he thought, _my one true love._

Fiyero thought back to Galinda, who he had left the night before to run into the night with Elphaba. _Maybe she'll forgive us. I mean, she has to. Elphaba's her best friend. And Galinda's longest record of being mad was two full hours._ Fiyero sat on the grass and waited patiently to return. He waited and waited, but she never came back. He looked around the clearing of the forest he was in and noticed her precious broom was gone. "Oh, sweet Oz, Fae. Where are you?"

The sun was setting and Elphaba had still not returned. To his great dismay, he realized Elphaba was not going to come back to him. His heart began to beat fast, and it ached. He let out a cry, and he could almost feel his heart break. He curled up into a small ball and cried his heart out all night, his sobs turning into soft whimpers as he grew tired and fell asleep.

The next morning, Fiyero woke with a start. He could feel the tears that had stained his face, his lips tasted like salt water. He stood up and made a decision. He was going to find Elphaba. He let her escape once, and the five years they spent apart were awful. He couldn't live without her anymore. Fiyero gradually made his way out of the forest onto the Yellow Brick Road.

Fiyero walked with his head down and hands in his pockets. If anyone recognized him, they might see him as a traitor, seeing that he did run off with the supposed Wicked Witch of the West. Fortunately for him, not many people were traveling, as the day was hot and dry. Fiyero looked up into the sky and saw a faint, pink thing in the distance. He squinted his eyes and realized what it was. Before he could run in the opposite direction, the thing landed in front him and out Galinda stepped from her bubble.

"Oh Fiyero!" Galinda cried. She threw her arms around her former fiancé and sobbed. Fiyero stumbled back. For such a tiny person, Galinda was strong. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the blonde to comfort her. "I was so terrible, Fiyero!" Galinda said as she sobbed. "I don't know why Iead you on for so many years when you were clearly in love with Elphie! I am such a terrible person. After you and Elphie left, I was devastrated! My best friend and fiancé in love with each other. But Morrible and the Wizard wanted to declare you a traitor. While I was very, very mad at you," she pouted, " I simply could not do that to you."

Fiyero stared at Galinda. "Glin, what did you do?" he asked softly.

"Well, the Wizard noticed how terribly sad I was and he offered me a drink. A DRINK! I didn't want to be rude, so I took the bottle the Wizard offered me and my eyes widened so ginormously I thought they were going to POP out! I discoverated the grandest thing of all!" she cried.

Fiyero began looking a little annoyed and tired. "What is it, Glin?"

"Fiyero, the Wizard is Elphie's FATHER!" Galinda exclaimed.

"WHAT?! How do you know that?"

"Well, you see, the bottle the Wizard gave me was exactly like the one Elphie sleeps with every night. You know that green bottle? I thought she was just weird and each night I told her that, but it meant so much more to her. The Wizard had an affair with Elphie's mom many, many years ago, and well, they conceived Elphie! The Wizard gave Elphie's mom this bottle as a token to remember him by. I guess when Elphie's mom died she took it. The Wizard told me only two bottles existed that were like this, so, yeah. The Wizard is definishly Elphie's father."

Fiyero looked shocked. "Woah," was all he could say.

"I guess that's why Elphaba is the way she is. You know, green," Galinda offered. "And maybe that is why she has such powers!" Galinda said in awe.

Galinda looked around and noticed something was not right. "Hey, Fiyero," she began.

"Yeah, Glin?" Fiyero responded, his hands running through his hair as he mulled over all the information Galinda just gave him.

"Where's Elphie? I mean, is she hiding because she's scared I'm mad at her? Oooh, I can't wait to tell her about her true parentage. From what she told me, Frex was horrid!"

"She's gone," Fiyero whispered, his heart aching even more.

"What?!" Galinda's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean she's gone? Like permanently or she's just not here? She has to be here! You two are supposed to be married and have little children! And I'll be godmother, of course," she added brightly.

"I don't know where she is, Glin," Fiyero sighed dejectedly. "She just disappeared in the middle of the night and I have no idea where she went.

Galinda put a hand on Fiyero's back in attempt to comfort him.

"Who knows what could happen to her. She's still wanted by all of Oz. People try hunting her down every chance they get. When I saw her last night, Oz, she is still beautiful, but she looks awful. She's too skinny. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked like the world had beaten her," Fiyero said miserably.

"Well, I have a few things that might help you, Fiyero," Galinda announced. "Well, as soon as I found out the Wizard was Elphie's father, I obviously told him, and he looked so sad. He had convinced all of Oz that his daughter was wicked, and someone that should be killed. Of course, being the _wonderful_ wizard he is, he said he would do anything to make up for Elphie's demise. After all, all he had ever wanted was to be a father. So, this morning, I made him and Morrible clear Elphie's name in front of all of Oz. They said that they tricked the people of Oz into thinking Elphie was a horrendible person, but that really she was the kindest person you would ever meet. When the Wizard announced that Elphaba was his daughter, the crowd went wild. They rejoiced at the fact that the Wizard had a child. They all felt bad and promised the Wizard the Elphie would be embraced back into society. I also made sure your name remained clear, Fiyero. After the Wizard and Morrible's speech, I ordered them to leave Oz and name me their ruler. They reluctantly agreed and they got in the hideous form of transportation, the hot air balloon, waved goodbye to the people of Oz, and left to Oz knows where, but I know not here. I may or may not have cast a spell on the balloon that if they should return to Oz, it will go up in flames. And oh, did I mention? I am in charge of all of Oz!" Galinda looked up at Fiyero, proud of what she had done.

"I don't know what to say, Galinda. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Today…

Fiyero sighed. If only Elphaba could be here with him. She was a free woman now. No one in Oz would dare try to kill her. But he didn't know where she was. Elphaba could have been his princess, the future queen of the Vinkus, mother of his children, but those were just wishes that wounded his heart. A loud knock at the door interrupted his thougts. _Finally. Leo and Aaron are here. I've been waiting long enough._

Fiyero opened the door but did not see his friends waiting to greet him. He was about to shut the door when a soft wail stopped him. He looked to see where the sound came from, and there at his feet, was a tiny baby dressed in a plain, white outfit.


End file.
